Cuarto menguante
by Caroone
Summary: ¿Que harias cuando no tienes más remedio que cambiar de opinion y alterar tú destino para proteger lo que más amas? Descubrelo. Continuación de Sailor Moon
1. Una extraña flor

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece todos los personajes son creados por Naoko Takeuchi**

Hola nuevamente ya se que estoy medio loca ya que me tardo años en escrbir pero no pude evitar subir esta historia, espero les guste tanto como a mi jijiji

**CUARTO MENGUANTE**

**Capitulo I Una extraña flor**

El sol brillaba en todo su explendor, el cielo se encontraba completamente azul, una hermosa mujer con una luna creciente en la frente, de larga cabellera rubia sujetada por un par de ondangos que hacian que su cabello cayera con suavidad a cada lado de su hersomo vestido blanco que bailaba al ritmo del viento, en sus hermosos ojos azules se podia ver su sorpresa al observar el inmenso prado cubierto de flores de diferentes colores, era sin duda una vista hermosa

-¿Dónde estoy?- camino cuidadosamente entre las flores- Es tan hermoso- se detubo ante una solitaria, extraña y hermosa flor completamente blanca,estaba conformaada por seis sepalos(1) y trece petalos, la parte, se inclino con delicadeza frente a ella y asipiro su aroma –Que dulce aroma- la miro con detenimiento –¿Qué tipo de flor sera?- con cuidado toco uno de sus petalos –Nunca antes la habia visto- aspiro nuevamente su aroma, miro a su alrededor, y extrañamente el colorido campo se encontraba teñido de blanco , el cielo se comenzo a oscurecer y la rubia lo miro -¿Qué sucede?- un violento y frio viento la envolvio, se cubrio su rostro con sus brazos

–Mi princesa- le susurraron al oido y una suave caricia sintio sobre su mejilla, su cuerpo se estremecio debido al contacto, con dificultad miro a su alrededor pero nada habia

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto segura de que tendria una respuesta

-¡Oh! Mi princesa, me hieres- Se escucho lleno de tristeza –Pero no importa, se que estas un poco confundida,así que no te presionare- Le susurro con ternura –Toma para que no me olvides- El fuerte viento que la envolvio se esfumo y el sol volvio a brillar sobre el sielo, desconcertada la rubia se dejo caer sobre el suelo

-Serena- Escucho una voz muy conocida y querida para ella, coloco susu brazos sobre su regazo y una de sus manos rozo con algo suave, lo miro y vio sobre su regazo una de las hermosas y extrañas flores blancas que teñian el campo, la tomo entre sus manos -Serena- se escucho más serca, la ribia giro su rostro para ver quien le llamaba y se topo con unos hermosos ojos azules que lamiraban fijamente con ternura –Serena-

-¡Darien!- Exclamo confundida

-Ya llegamos- sonrio –Te quedaste dormida durante todo el camino-

Serena primero se miro, traia puesto su uniforme despues miro a su alrededor , se encontraba sentada dentro de un auto, las vestiduras eran negras al igual que los asientos, despues miro a su apuesto acompañante de cabello negro y hermosos ojoa azules, llevaba unos jeans azul y playera negra al igual que su chamarra

-Vamos, nos han de estar esperando- Dijo divertido

-Si- asintio avergonzada

Darien salio del auto y rapidamente llego a la puerta del copiloto, la abrio y extendio su mano, Serena la tomo y salio del auto. Darien cerro la puerta y trato de tomar la mano de Serena pero algo se interpuso –¿Y esa flor? No me había dado cuenta que la traias- Serena miro su mano sorprendida, era la misma extraña flor de sus sueños

-¡Ah! Eso- rio nerviosa –Si la traia, te la queria enseñar por que es muy bonita, pero lo olvide- nuevamente rio con nerviosismo, mientras que se rascaba la cabeza

Darien tomo la flor y la examino curioso –Si, es muy hermosa- Miro a Serena –¿Cómo se llama?- miro de nuevo la extraña flor

-No, lo se por eso la traje- Miro fijamente la flor que se encontraba en las manos de Darien

-No se mucho de flores- Darien acerco a Serena junato a él y coloco en uno de sus ondangos la extraña flor –¿Aunque?- la admiro –a lado tuyo ya no se ve tan hermosa- Se alejo un poco –Es el lugar perfecto- Serena se sonrojo y él sonriente le extendio su mano –Entramos-

-Si- Ambos jovenes entraron a la cafeteria

-Serena, Darien, por aquí- Gritaba una alegre rubia que extendia los brazos para que la vieran

-Mina este no es un estadio, así que pueden vernos claramente- Decia una molesta joven de cabellera negra

-Lo siento- Se dejo caer sobre su asiento , tomo entre sus manos la limonada que tenia en frente y se la tomo con resignacion, mientras que pequeñas risas se escuchaban a su alrededor

-Hola chicas- miro a su lado derecho –Hola chicos – miro hacia su lado izquierdo

En una gran mesa rectangular pegada a la pared sobre un sillon se encontraban una joven y bella pelinegra de ojos violetas, una linda chica de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo color , luego una bella rubia de ojos azules y por ultimo una linda joven de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, todas llevaban el mismo uniforme blanco con azul a exepción de la pelinegra que traia un iniforme de color gris con rayitas rojas,y del lado contrario estaban tres chicos con uniforme negro sentados cada uno sobre una silla, el primero que se encontraba pegado a la pared era muy apuesto de cabellera gris y ojos verdes , seguido por uno de ojos cafes y cabello castaño y por último un gallardo joven de cabellera negra y ojos azules, todos tenian una larga cabellera amarrada

-Hola- Saludo Darien

-Hola Darien- Dijeron felizmente todos a coro

-Sientense y pidan, nosotros ya lo hicimos- Les comento alegremente Mina

-Si- Serena se sento junto al pelinegro y Darien se sento a la cabeza de la mesa entre Serena y la castaña. Serena alzo la mano para llamar a la mesera

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?- pregunto la castaña a los resien llegados

-Espero que se algo bueno – Comento el joven de ojos verdes

-Si- Sus ojitos brillaron –Encontramos muchos lugares hermosos, verdad Darien- Decia con emoción

-Así es- saco de su chamarra una gran cantidad de folletos y los coloco sobre la mesa, cada quien tomo un par pero aun asi seguian sobrando

-Me sorprendes Serena si que te esforzaste- La felicito burlesco el ojiverde

-Gracias Yaten- Respondio con alegria

-Esque iba con Darien- Comento maliciosa la pelinegra y Serena la fulmino con la mirada

El pelinegro coloco los folletos sobre la mesa y se recargo con un brazo sobre ella mirando a Serena fijamente

-Bombon te ves muy hermosa con esa flor que adorna tu cabello –Decia quedamente

-Gracias Seiya-Se sonrojo levemente y todos la miraron

-Es verdad, no lo habia notado, si que hace que te veas hermosa esa flor- Se burlo la pelinegra

-Con una flor tan hermosa cualquiera se veria hermosa- Le añadio Mina

-Gracias chicas- decia con sarcasmo una molesta Serena

-No te enojes Serena solo estan jugando- Le dijo la peliazul

-Pero si que es hermosa, tú se la diste Darien- Pregunto la castaña

-No, solo se la coloque en el cabello- Contesto Darien

-Es muy extraña- Cuestiono el chico de cabellera castaña

-¿Como se llama Serena?- Pregunto Mina

-No lo se- Respondio apenada

-¡Como no sabes!- Se burlo el ojiverde

-Hay Serena tonta, tú nunca sabes nada, si claramente se ve que es una especie de lilium (2)-Dijo muy segura la pelinegra

-No, no lo es- replico la peliazul– Más bien parece ser un tipo de orquídea- Aseguro

-Es una clase de flor exotica- El joven de cabellera castaña que miraba fijamente el extraño adorno blanco que reposaba en el cabello de Serena, se reclino sobre su silla y coloco su mano en el menton de forma pensativa

-Por cierto Serena, ¿de donde sacaste esa flor?- Pregunto Mina

-Yo… yo- Nerviosa se rascaba la cabeza

-Hola Serena, Hola Darien, ¿qué van a ordenar?- Decia una muy sonriente mesera peliroja, mientras que Serena suspirava aliviada

-Hola Unasuki- Respondieron ambos a la vez

Sonriendo –Les traigo lo de siempre- abrazo la charola que tenia entre las manos

-Si- respondio Darien

-No- Todos miraron a Darien con lastima y la peliroja saco su libreta – Hoy tengo mucha hambre, así que por favor me puedes traer, una hamburgesa doble con queso, dos revanadas de pizza , unas papas fritas con queso, una limonada, un helado doble de chocolate –se quedo pensativa por unos minutos - una malteada de vainilla, una dona con chispas de chololate- se levanto de su asiento y todos la miraron espantados – ¡Es verdad!- miro a la peliroja y todos se asustaron – si todabia hay de esos pasteles que me gustan –le sonrio -treame dos por favor- se sento de nuevo tranquila

-Claro- respondio la mesera y se alejo de la mesa

-¡Hay Serena! –Dijo la pelinegra, meniando la cabeza de una lado a otro

-¿Qué?- La miro con inocencia y todos se rieron

-Oye Darien, ¿cres traer el suficiente dinero?- Pregunto Seiya divertido

-Espero que si- Contesto un poco nervioso

-Chicas, chicos- les llamo Mina y todos voltearon –Hablemos de lo que nos trae aquí hoy- usando un tono serio -¿A dónde iremos en estas pequeñas vacaciones?

-Yo propongo que vayamos a las aguas termales que estan en las montañas, creo que es el lugar perfecto para relajarnos y divertirnos antes de los examenes, el lugar es hermoso y hay diferentes actividades para que hagamos todos juntos- decia con emocion,extendio el folleto para que todos lo vean

- ¡Wuao!, increiblemente tienes razón Serena- se burlo la pelinegra

-Rei por que siempre me molestas- Le grito

-Es la verdad- Se seguia burlando

-Chicas por favor- pidio el joven castaño

-Si, por favor, tranquilas chicas- Pidio la ojiverde

-Amí me parece muy buena tu idea bombon-Le decia Seiya sonriente

-Que bien- se alegro Serena

-Entonces esta decidido, iremos a las aguas termales- Exclamo emocionada Mina

-Aquí les traigo sus ordenes- Decia Unasuki y comenzo a servirles diferentes platillos que habian pedido

-Unasuki- todos miraron a un apuesto joven que traia en sus manos una charola repleta de comida

–aquí tedejo el resto del pedido- la coloco en la mesa de junto

-Gracias- le respondio la peliroja y termino de servir a todos –Buen provecho-

-Gracias- dijeron todos a la vez, la mesera les sonrio y se retiro, minutos despues todos comenzaron a comer

-No es sorprendente como pasa el tiempo chicos, ya casi van seis meses desde que regresaron- Decia Mina moviendo su tenedor de comida de un lado al otro

-¿En verdad ya paso tanto tiempo?- Dijo asombrada Serena con la hamburgesa en su boca

-Cuidado Mina-Le reprendio Rei

-Perdon-la chica se sonrojo y se metio su bocado a la boca

-Y, si Serena ya pasaron seis meces, que despistada eres- Se burlo la pelinegra

-Si, es genial que hayan decidido regresar, ya los extrañabamos- Decia la castaña con alegria que acababa de tomar un sorbo a su limonada

-Bueno, tenemos que terminar la preparatoria- Dijo con simpleza Seiya causando que todos se rieran

-Si, es genial terminaremos todos juntos la preparatoria- Se emociono Mina y se levanto de la mesa

-Pero para que eso suceda tienes que estudiar mucho, ademas de que ya pronto entraremos a la universidad- Decia Amy ante la atenta sorpresa del ojiverde y el joven de cabellera castaña

-¡Ahí Ami!- Deprimida se sento

-¡Ami!- Dijeron tres chicas a la vez

-Lo siento- apenada mordio su hamburguesa

-Y ya pensaron si van a seguir estudiando- Les pregunto Darien a los chicos

-Yo no lo se aun- Dijo el ojiverde con desgana

Asi todos se enfrascaron en diferentes conversaciones menos Serena que alegre se encontraba deborando todo lo que habia a su paso.

-Serena- la rubia volteo para ver quien la llamaba y se encontro con la linda mesera peliroja -aquí te dejo tu helado- lo coloco sobre la mesa a un lado de la rubia -te lo traje hasta el final para que no se derritiera-

-Gracias- le sonrio la rubia y despues miro emocionada su enorme helado –me lo comere antes de que se derrita, los demas postres pueden esperar- pensaba la rubia al contemplar su helado –me pasan una cuchara por favor- also su rostro y ya no habia nadie a su alrededor , la pequeña cafeteria se encontraba en penumbras, se levanto de la silla y se asomo por la ventana de enfrente y miro a la gente pasar con normalidad, un escalofrio recorio todo su cuerpo –hace frio- se abrazo con fuerza para conservar su calor

-Mi princesa como te he extrañado- le susurraron al oido y no pudo evitar estremecerse

–Es la misma voz- pensaba en medio de la oscuridad, se dejo caer sobre la silla y cerro los ojos

-Tú que opinas bombón- la miro –¡Bombón!- se alarmo

-¿Qué?- Despacio y desconcertada abrio los ojos y lo miro, seguia abrazandose con fuerza.

-Bombón ¿estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado

-Si- asintio –Estoy perfectamente bien- Ahora todos la miraron de igual manera

-En serio- Cuestiono Rei

-Si…si- Afirmo miviendo su cabeza

Darien la miro y tomo su mano que ahora se encontraban sobre la mesa –Estas helada- Decia con preocupación

Discretamente se solto del agarre de Darien –Es que tenia las manos sobre el helado- nerviosa movio sus manos de un lado a otro, de las cuales se notaba un ligero templor en ellas

-En serio- La cuestiono el ojiverde

-Si- tomo la cuchara y comenzo a comer su helado, poco a poco todos volvieron a conversar amenamente, pero la rubía no podia tranquilizarse, asi que se levanto de la mesa ante la atenta mirada de todos

-¡Serena!- Exclamo preocupado Darien

-¡Bombón!- exclamo sorprendido

-Lo siento, no me encuentro bien- Hizo la silla para atrás y miro suplicante a Darien quien también se levanto, saco su billetera y coloco varios pares de billetes sobre la mesa –Nos vemos- Se dirigio a la salida con rapidez, todos se levantaron confundidos

-Serena- la llamo ojiverde

La rubia volteo desde el humbral de la puerta –No se preocupen chicas- Les sorio levemente –Nos veremos en la escuela- Tomo la mano de Darien y juntos pasaron por la puerta de salida

-Bombón esepera- Trato de acercarse pero el joven que estaba a su lado lo detuvo, Seiya lo miro y él nego con la cabeza. Todos se sentaron nuevamente angustiados

-Al parecer si se sentia muy mal- Les comento el ojiverde mirando los lugares vacíos

-¿Por qué lo dices Yaten?- Pregunto Rei

-Ella jamaz dejaria su comida- Respondio Seiya que miraba los pasteles, el helado, la mateada, y las papas fritas

-Tal ves este agotada, a esudiado mucho ultimamente- Comento Amy

-Serena realmente se a esforzado durante todo este tiempo- Reafirmo Mina con triztesa fingida –¡Serena me abandono!- Con tristeza se puso a jugar con sus deditos y todos se rieron

Seiya miro el lugar vacio con melancolia y suspiro –Espero que así sea- se dijo entre susurros, dejansose caer sobre el respaldo de la sila y se quedo mirando fijamente el techo, mientras que los demas hablaban

En algun otro lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, en el hermoso jardin de una exclusiva casa, se enocontraba una linda jovencita de cabello negro columpiandose con suavidad a la sombra de el gran árbol que lo sostenia

-Hotaru- la pelinegra se detuvo al escuchar su nombre

-¿Ya vamos a comer?- Pregunto mientras se levantaba levemente del columpio

-Aun no-

-Ya veo- Se volvio a sentar y fijo su mirada en el suelo

-¿Qué ocurre? has estado muy rara ultimamente- Dijo con cautela

-Al igual que tú- Le respondio, aun con la mirada en el piso movio levemente el columpio con sus pies

-Es verdad- Se sento en el columpio contiguo, pero en dirección contraria al de la pelinegra

Un pequeño silencio inundo el lugar, la pelinegra also el rostro y miro a su acompañante, la cual la miraba fijamente, su cabello era dorado y muy corto, sus ojos eran verdes al igual que su sweter y sus pantalones eran negros. –Tengo un mal presentimiento- Comento asustada

-Yo también- Respondio de igual manera

-A veces siento como...- Guardo silencio unos instantes para buscar las palabras exactas para expresarse

-Como una terrible opresión en el pecho- Dijo entre susurros para si misma pero la pelinegra la escucho

-Así es como me siento, pero a veces es tan fuerte - Ambas giraron su cabeza y se miraron-Este sentimiento que me da miedo y ¿ a ti?- La pelinegra dijo entre murmullos

-A mi- No pudo terminar

-Haruka, Hotaru, a comer- Se escucho a lo lejor una linda voz que los llamaba pero ninguna hizo el intento por levantarse

-Vamos- Dijo la mayor

-Crees que ellas…-

-No lo se-LE contesto en seguida, fijo su vista hacia la elegante casa

-Si no se apresuran se quedaran sin comer- Estabes se escucho un toque de molestia en la dulce voz que los llamaba

-Vamos- Dijo la pequeña que dejo de moverse de su asiento

-Si- Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzarón a caminar hacia la casa que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros

-Apresurence- Se escucho más molesta la dulce voz

-Ahí vamos- Grito Hotaru y se adelanto corriendo hacia la casa, mientras que Haruka la miraba con dulcura

-Yo tambien tengo miedo- Susurro temerosa

-Dijiste algo- le pregunto la pelinegra desde la puerta de la casa, la rubia nego con la cabeza y ambas entraron

-Este lugar- Se miro llevaba puesto su hermoso vestido blanco, alzo su vista y miro hacia todos lados, frente de ella se extendia el gran prado lleno de hermosas y extrañas flores que resplandecian bajo el halo de la luna –¡Otra ves!- Comenzó a correr entre ellas, parecia que ese hermoso prado no tenia fin y un repentino temor la invadio

-Mi preincesa- le susurraron nuevamente al oido

-¿Quién eres?- miro desesperada hacia todos lados –¿Donde estas?-le grito con todas sus fuerzas -¿Quién eres?- se dejo caer al suelo -¿Por qué no te presentas?-Giro su rostro una vez más y se encontro nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos azules que miraban con preocupación

-Serena- La llamaba preocupado

-Darien-Comenzo a sentir que era movida de un lado a otro

-Serena, Serena ¿Estas bien?- Con preocupacion, la tenia agarrada de los hombros zarandeandola

-Si-miro hacia todos lados, se encontraban dentro del auto

-Te volviste a quedar dormida- Dijo un poco más calmado

-Lo siento- Dijo apenada

-No podia despertarte- Volvio a sonar alarmado -¿qué estabas soñando te veias agitada?- Se recargo en su asiento

-No lo recuerdo- esquivo su mirada –Solo estoy cansada, es todo- miro por la ventana y se encontro con un gran edificio –¿No ibamos a mi casa?-

La miro dudoso –Me llamaron del trabajo para pedirme si por favor podia llevar unas copias de unos documentos que perdieron-

-Pero hoy es tú día de descanso-Lo miro confundida

-Así es, pero son unos documentos muy importantes y pues no tengo más remedio que llevarlos- Dijo frustrado

-Ya veo- Se acomodo en su asiento

-Me esperas aquí, no tardo- Tomo la llave del coche

-Te acompaño- Le dijo

-Bien- le sonrio

Rapidamente salio del auto y ensegida llego a la puerta del copiloto y la abrio, Serena bajo ensegida y minutos despues ya se encontraban en su departamento, el cual ya era muy conocido por la rubia, Darien dejo las llaves sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de entrada –No tardare mucho, solo imprimo lo que me pidieron y nos vamos- Decia mientras se dirigia a su escritorio

-Esta bien, mientras yo voy a tomar un poco de agua- le sonrio y se dirigio a la cocina

Saco del refrigerador una jarra con agua y la coloco sobre la barra que separaba la cosina de la sala, despues tomo un vaso de la alacena, se sirvio el agua y la tomo com rapidez, coloco el vaso vacio sobre la barra y nerviosa se sirvio de nuevo –¿Qué me esta pasando?- con el vaso me dio lleno en la mano se recargo en la pared

-Serena, ya podemos irnos- Decia Darien ya con un folder en su mano

-Si- Dejo el vaso sobre la barra y corrio hasta él. Ambos iban saliendo del departamento cuando el telefono sono

-Que conteste la contestadora ya es tarde-Dijo y cerro la puerta

-Y si es importante- Lo cuestiono la rubia

-Puede ser- Abrio nuevamente la puerta y conesto –Bueno-

-¡Oh Darien! que bueno que te alcanzo ya encontramos los documentos, asi que ya no es necesario que vengas, lamento la molestia-

-No, esta bien, me alegra- miro a Serena

-Bueno Darien, te dejo, que disfrutes tu día-

-Gracias, adios-Colgo y coloco el folder sobre la mesa –Ya no es necesario ir- suspiro

-Que bueno-

-Bien vamonos- abrio la puerta

-¿A dónde?- pregunto confundida

-A tú casa , estas cansada, necesitas descansar- Salio del departamento y miro a la rubia que se mantenia un dentro

-Darien- Dijo sonrojada

-¿Qué sucede?- Se acerco preocupado

-No quiero irme a casa- Avergonzada inclino la cabeza y miro el suelo

-Entonces- la tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-Podemos quedarnos aquí- Su sonrojo aumento

-Claro- Sorio con dulsura, la solto y cerro la puerta -¿Qué quieres hacer?- Pregunto divertido

-Solo estar con tigo- Dijo entre vostesos

-Ya veo-Sonriendo la tomo por la cintura y la dirigio a la cama, Darien se sento en ella y la palmeo para indicarle a Serena que se sentara también

-Darien- Roja como un tomate

-Necesitas descansar- le extendio su mano- Yo velare tu sueño mi princesa-

Serena sonriendo tomo su mano y ambos se acostaron sobre la cama, la estrecho entre sus brazos y ella se acurruco entre ellos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida

-¿Por qué?- Grio temerosa, alzo un poco su hermoso vestido blanco y comenzo a correr, miraba a su alrededor el extenso prado teñido de blanco –¿Donde estoy?- se detubo y miro hacia el cielo, casi todo era igual,solo que esta vez la luna no reinaba el cielo sino las estrellas, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el gran astro azul que resplandecia frente a sus ojos -Es tan hermoso- Lo contemplaba extasiada

-Aun sigues con esa tonta obsesión mi princesa- un fuerte y frio viento la rodeo, mientras una molesta voz le recriminaba al oido

-No es una obsesión- Sin preocuparse si quiera del fuerte viento la rubia se quito la extraña flor que adornaba su cabello, la dejo caer y siguio observando maravillada el hermoso planeta azul

-Claro que lo es, mi princesa- Se escucho molesto –Pero no os preocupeis yo la liberare de su embrujo- se escucho decidido, la rubia volteo a todos lados pero como siempre no habia nadie.

Abrio los ojos lentamente y se topo con un habitación iluminada solo por los tenues rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana, toco su cabello para saber si la flor seguia con ella, pero ya no estava, confundida trato de levantarse pero no pudo asi que giro su rostro para ver que se lo impedia y se encontro con su acompañante que estaba perdidamente dormido, sus hermosos cabellos negros caian despreocupados sobre sus ojos, su rostro era hermoso, en su cara se podia apreciar la tranquilidad que tenia en ese moneto, se acerco con cuidado para suspirar su aroma era totalmente embriagador, se acurruco nuevamente a su lado y su calides la envovio por completo

-Te amo- le susurro al oido y quedo nuevamente dormida solo que esta ves sus sueños fueron hermosos y placenteros

Continuara…

1.sepalo. Es la parte externa del perianto, partes estériles de una flor que consta de tépalos internos y externos. El término tépalo es por lo general aplicado cuando los pétalos y los sépalos no se diferencian. Cuando lo hacen, en una flor "típica", los tépalos externos son llamados sépalos; suelen ser verdes y se sitúan debajo de los pétalos, más visibles. Cuando la flor está brotando, ellos encierran y protegen las partes internas más delicadas.

El número de sépalos en una flor es indicativo de la clasificación de la planta.

Existe variedad considerable en la forma de los sépalos entre las plantas. A menudo los sépalos son muy reducidos, apareciendo como espigas, dientes, o crestas. Ejemplos de flores con periantos muy reducidos pueden encontrarse entre las hierbas. En algunas flores, los sépalos están reducidos hasta la base, formando un tubo de cáliz. Este tubo floral puede incluir los pétalos y el punto de adherencia de los estambres.

2. lilium Las azucenas o lirios (_Lilium_ spp.) son un género de cerca de 100 especies en la familia de las liliáceas. Son nativas de las regiones templadas del hemisferio norte. En el Viejo Mundo se extienden por la mayor parte de Europa desde el norte hasta la costa del Mediterráneo, la mayor parte de Asia, Japón, sur de los montes Nilgiri en la India, y sur de Filipinas. En el Nuevo Mundo se extienden desde el sur de Canadá y la mayor parte de Estados Unidos. Algunas especies incluidas antes dentro de este género ahora se han puesto en otros géneros. Éstos incluyen _Cardiocrinum_ y _Nomocharis_.

No soy una experta en flores asi que tuve que poner una explicación sobre las flores por que sino ni yo me entiendo y puess menos entenderian ustedes y pues eso es algo que no quiero.

Tengo que agradecerle a mis amigas que me ayudaron mucho a Laura, a Christy y claro a Kathy la cual le puso nombre ya que soy un asco para estas cosas

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia a veces se me pasan y pues no me fijo pero ya lo estoy corrigiendo jijiji, bueno eso espero jijiji

Por favor dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi me hacen muy feliz, acepto dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que gusten dejar

Por su atención Gracias


	2. El Guerro Blanco

¡Oh! Por Dios, me siento tan grande al poder terminar de escribir este capítulo, me costó sangre el poder redactarlo, ya que mi inspiración me abandono y me tarde años pidiéndole que vuelva pero por fin regreso y con más potencia que nunca ya que en mi pequeña cabeza tengo nuevas ideas para geniales historias además de las continuaciones de mis demás fics los cuales espero que se den una vuelta y los lean, y me digan por medio de un review que tal les parece, de acuerdo

Bueno pasando a otras cosas, comenzare con los agradecimientos a las lectoras que han dejado sus comentarios

**Seretsu **Hola, muchas gracias por leer mis fic, me alegra que este inicio te haya gustado y no es que los deje abandonados es que luego no me gusta como queda el capitulo y pues los rehago hasta quedar satisfecha y pues no te puedo contar mucho de la trama pero si cumple algunos puntos que te agradan espero puedas leer este segundo capítulo y me dejes tu opinión hasta pronto

**ESTRELLA **Pues es más o menos un pretendiente frustrado, pero lo que te puedo decir es que definitivamente Serena si ama a Darien y yo también espero que el esté dispuesto a luchar por ella, espero te guste este capítulo y hasta pronto

**Isabel **Me alegra que te guste, espero te guste de igual manera este nuevo capitulo

**karibonita****, ****Kimi o ai shiteru****, ****Ashamed Kawaii****, ****Isis Janet****, ****liebende Lesung****, ****alejaym****, ****Nubia Serenity****, ****AnnyFanSailorMoon**

Muchas gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leer esta historia, ahora espero disfruten este capitulo

Cuarto menguante

Capitulo II El guerrero blanco

Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, las puertas de los salones estaban cerradas, solo se escuchaban los ligeros pasos de una joven rubia que llevaba el inconfundible uniforme azul y blanco de la preparatoria. Abrió la puerta del salón y entró -Creo que llegue muy temprano – pensaba mientras que una pequeña sonrisa llena de satisfacción se formaba en su rostro – hasta le gane a Ami - se dirigió a su asiento en la tercera fila - ahora que haré - se quedo pensativa - Ya sé, dormiré un ratito - se acomodo sobre su pupitre y recostó su cabeza – será solo un momento - lentamente fue cerrando los ojos.

- Mi princesa – escucho nuevamente esa voz que la perturbaba, se irguió abruptamente sobre su asiento y se encontró con una completa oscuridad.

-Esa voz es… - pensaba

-Ya pronto. - Le susurro con anhelo al oído y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, apretó con fuerza los puños, se armo de valor y volteo. La oscuridad había desaparecido y los rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas del aula.

-Buenos días bombón - Decía entusiasmado un joven de cabellera negra y ojos azules que acababa de cruzar la puerta del salón

-Buenos días, Serena - Dijeron a coro Yaten y Taiki quienes entraron unos instantes después del pelinegro

-¡Seiya! - lo miro sorprendida – ¡Chicos! – los miro de igual manera.

-Bombón, ¿qué tienes? – Se escucho preocupado.

-¿Porqué preguntas eso? – Se acerco el peliplateado quien miro a Serena – Estas muy pálida.

–Estoy bien – con gran nerviosismo se levanto de su asiento tan de prisa que la silla se cayo.

-En verdad te encuentras bien - Cuestiono Taiki quien miraba fijamente a Serena

-Sí- Respondió rápidamente.

-Te comportas muy rara bombón- Decía mientras levantaba la silla

-Para nada - Movía sus brazos de arriba a bajo – Estoy igual que siempre- Comenzó a reírse –¿Ahora que hago?- pensaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¡Pero Bombón… - No termino ya que la puerta se abrió y todos voltearon. Tres chicas con el mismo uniforme azul con blanco iban entrando.

-¡Hola chicas! - Corrió la rubia desesperada hacia sus amigas.

-Buenos días, Serena- Le saludo Ami.

-¡Oh!- Dijo Mina –Esto es sorprendente, camino alrededor de la rubia, inspeccionándola

-¿A qué hora llegaste? – Pregunto Lita

-No hace mucho – Miraba a su amiga que aun seguía caminando a su alrededor – Les dije que llegaría temprano y como ven lo estoy cumpliendo - Decía llena de satisfacción, mientras su amigas también reían.

-Algo no anda bien- Decía Yaten mientras miraba a la rubia –Ella no está bien-

-Sí, no se comporta como de costumbre - Decía Seiya, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Creen que este pasando algo malo? - Pregunto Taiki, mientras las miraba

-Espero que no - Contesto Seiya mientras se sentaba en su asiento

-Buenos días, chicos - Saludaron a coro las recién llegadas quien ya se encontraban a lado de los chicos, mientras que Serena tomaba nuevamente su asiento, mirando discretamente de reojo, preocupada.

-Buenos días - Respondieron los tres, mirando a la rubia unos instantes, después se miraron entre ellos unos momentos y se acercaron más las chicas para platicar

____

Una elegante pareja caminaba lentamente bajo el brillante sol por las calles de la ciudad

-Haruka no crees que llevamos muy poco- decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina y vestido azul, veía fijamente dentro de la gran bolsa de papel que traía entre sus manos

-No exageres Michiru, con lo que llevamos bastara- le sonrió la rubia, traía puesto una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla

-Parece que estas muy positivo el día de hoy- Se burlo

-Lo crees- la miro

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?- saludo con entusiasmo

-Buenos días Darien- respondió Michiru

-Hola Darien- lo miro cuidadosamente –¿No vas a ir a la escuela hoy?- pregunto curiosa

-No, la clase que tenia se a cancelado hasta próximo aviso- Se quedo pensativo

-Ya veo- Lo miro divertido –¿Ya está todo listo para su viaje?-

-Si- afirmo con la cabeza –Serena y las chicas están muy entusiasmadas-

-Me imagino- Se rio Michiru

-¿Van a ir esos? –Dijo despectivo

-Si- la miro curioso –¿Aun no te caen bien?-

-A Haruka no le gustan que se le acerquen a Serena- Le murmuro con humor a Darien pero Haruka la escucho –Mucho menos si son guapos- soltó una pequeña risita

-¡Michiru!- la fulmino con la mirada

-Haruka se pone muy celoso cuando Seiya o cualquier otro ronda a Serena- Le volvió a susurrar – creo que hasta se molesta de que…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- una pequeña vena se marco en su frente – ¡A mi no me molesta nada!- Grito

-Está bien, está bien, lo que tu digas- Dijo con sacarroneria

- Tranquila Haruka, Michiru solo está jugando- La miraba nervioso, por que realmente se veía muy enojada

-Ya es hora de irnos, nos veremos en un rato-Haruka tomo de la mano a Michiru y ambas chicas se alejaron

-Adiós Darien- Michiru le dirigió una discreta sonrisa a Darien quien le correspondió de igual manera

-A veces son tan extrañas- Miro por unos instantes por donde se habían ido las chicas y siguió su camino

_____

A las afueras de colegio cuatro chicas y tres chicos caminaban muy animados hacia la salida de la gran escuela bajo los fuertes rayos de sol

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy bombón?- la miro, paso su maletín sobre uno de sus hombros

-Hoy Darien y yo vamos a tomar el té a casa de Haruka y las demás- Decía con entusiasmo Serena quien llevaba su maleta entre sus manos

-Haruka ¡eh!- Sus ojos brillaron, parecía como si tramara algo

-Si- lo miro -¿Quieres ir?- Pregunto con inocencia

-Si- el brillo de sus ojos fue aun mas grande

-No- Sentencio Taiki que caminaba tras de el

-¿No?- lo miro el pelinegro -¿por qué no?, bombón me está invitando, y además, yo quiero ir-desafiante levanto una ceja

-Seiya, tú no quieres ir, lo único que quieres es molestar a Haruka-lo tomo por el hombro y todos se detuvieron

-Si vas, seguramente Haruka te correría en seguida- Intervino Ami que se encontraba a lado de Taiki

-Tienes razón Ami- Se empezó a reír Mina –Dudo que si quiera llegue a la mitad del jardín-

-Ni mi bombón, ni Darien, digerían que Haruka me tratara de esa manera ¿Verdad?- Miro con ojos tiernos a la rubia

-No creo que te corra, si le digo que yo te invite a tomar el té con nosotros-Se quedo pensativa

-Seiya tú no quieres hacer enojar a Haruka- Dijo Yaten –Tú, la quieres matar de un coraje- dijo con guasa

- Claro que no, yo solo quiero visitarlas, ellas también son mis amigas- Dijo con inocencia

-Si, como no- Dijo Mina –Tú y Haruka como amigos felices y contentos tomando el té- sonrió con burla –Quisiera ver eso-le brillaron los ojos

- Yo también quisiera verlo- Todos la miraron a la pelinegra que acababa de llegar

-¡Rei!- Mina se le acerco rápidamente

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo cortes mente

-¿Rei, tu también dudas de mis intenciones?-La miro molesto Seiya

-No, yo creo ciegamente en tus intenciones- Se paró de solemne y lo miro

-¡En serio!-se quedo sorprendido

-Claro- Se veía segura –Pero no creo que Haruka muera de un infarto yo más bien pienso que terminaras con un ojo morado- Todos se rieron

-Tienes razón- Decía entre risas Lita

-Está bien, no me crean, yo se los demostrare- tomo a Serena del brazo –vámonos bombón hay un sitio al cual debemos acudir-

-Si-Contesto Serena quien iba siendo arrastrada por las grandes zancadas que daba Seiya

-Espera Seiya- lo tomo del brazo Taiki

-¿Qué quieres Taiki?- lo miro con furia

-Acaso ya olvidaste nuestra cita con los socios- Lo miro de forma acusatoria

-¿Socios?- se quedo pensativo

-Seiya, si sigues así, no podremos retomar nuestra carrera- El peliplateado se cruzo de brazos

-Es verdad Seiya, ayer me dijiste que tenían una cita muy importante con unos empresarios- Decía la rubia mientras lo miraba

-Es verdad- suspiro – lo olvide por completo- soltó a la rubia –Bombón creo que no te podre acompañar –Decía con fingida tristeza

-No te preocupes Seiya, yo les mandare saludos de tu parte- Le sonrió de forma sincera

-¡Hay Serena!- Coloco su mano sobre su hombro-Tu nunca entiendes nada-

-¿A qué te refieres Rei?- la miro confundida

-Nada olvídalo- rodo los ojos

-Seiya vámonos, se nos hará tarde- comenzó a caminar el castaño –Chicas nos vemos mañana- Se despidió con su mano

-Bombón, no olvides darle mis saludos a Haruka- Sonrío divertido

-Claro- le regreso la sonrisa –Adiós Chicos-los despidió con su mano

-¡Anda Seiya!- Lo apuro el peliplateado y los tres chicos dieron vuelta al llegar a la puerta de la escuela t desaparecieron de las vista de las chicas

­­­­­­­­_____

-A pesar de que todo se encuentra en ruinas, aun se puede ver lo grandioso que fue e Milenio de plata- Veía maravillado, un apuesto guerrero de ojos azul intenso y cabellera rubia con destellos rojos, tenia puesta una gruesa armadura blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo, el peto tenia pequeñas incrustaciones doradas acompañadas por finas grecas de igual color, de las hombreras de la armadura se sostenía una inmensa capa blanca que imponente ondulaba con el viento, a su costado derecho descansaba su suntuoso yelmo blanco sobre su brazo y a su costado izquierdo se encontraba sostenida de su cintura su espada, la cual reposaba dentro de su vaina –Este será nuestro cuartel hasta que destruyamos la tierra- Miro a sus soldados los cuales, reposaban sobre las ruinas del lugar, todos llevaban armaduras negras y grandes espadas descansando sobre su costado

-¡Mire mi general!- Señalo uno de los guerreros - La tierra se ve perfectamente bien desde aquí- el guerrero de armadura blanca lo miro molesto

-¿La tierra?- Giro sobre su eje, su vista se topo frente al gran planeta azul –Se encuentra más cerca de lo que os pense- Dijo despectivo y una risa burlona se dibujo en su rostro –Todo será mucho más fácil de lo que os imagine- Se rio con maldad

-En que momento atacaremos mi general- Dijo otro de los guerreros que se encontraba cerca de él, tenía una rodilla sobre el suelo, y su mirada evitaba a toda costa a su superior

-No os apresuréis mi guerrero, se que vos estáis emocionado por pelear, pero primero…

-Mi general- Se escucho una voz proveniente de la sombras

–La encontraste- Miro hacia las sombras -¡quiero verla!- extendió su mano y le indico que se acercara

Un espantoso ser avanzaba con paso lento y firme hacia el guerrero de armadura blanca, mirándolo fijamente con esos horribles y pequeños ojos inyectados de sangre, los cuales reflejaban la maldad que llevaba en su interior, hacían que se marcaran aun más los gruesos rasgos de su deforme rostro causando que se viera más repugnante de lo que era, llevaba puesta una especie de túnica desgarrada y sucia, se encontraba descalzo, sus uñas estaban negras y largas parecían garras –Si- Extendió su huesudo brazo, cerro su mano y después la abrió con calma, dejando ver una pequeña esfera que empezó a flotar hasta llegar frente al guerrero de armadura blanca –Es ella, mi general- La esfera que se encontraba suspendida frente a guerrero, comenzó a crecer con rapidez hasta llegar a ser un perfecto circulo de unos sesenta centímetros de diámetro, lentamente la imagen que se guardaba dentro de ella se comenzó a ver con más nitidez, primero apareció un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, con uniforme negro y a su lado una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que sonreía con gran calidez. –Esta imagen es de hace un par de horas- Apunto con el dedo de su huesuda mano hacia la esfera y la imagen cambio; ahora la joven rubia llevaba un linda playera rosa de tirantes y un pantalón pesquero blanco, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente sobre la acera - Y esta, es de lo que está haciendo justamente en estos instantes – Sonrió satisfecho

–Su resplandor es aun más grande de lo que había dicho mi señor- Dijo entre susurros–Sus ojos son tan bellos, su piel es tan blanca, sus cabellos son tan rubios como el sol, es una diosa, es la diosa de la luna –Pensaba mientras veía extasiado la imagen, sus ojos brillaron llenos de amor, de deseo, de esperanza

-¿Es suficiente con lo que traje?- La horrible voz proveniente del espantoso ser, provoco que el guerrero de armadura blanca saliera de su ensueño y lo mirara lleno de odio

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- Sin mirar la esfera con su mano destruyó el circulo que se encontraba frente a él –Mis soldados, alístense, porque ya es hora de ir a la tierra- Se coloco su yelmo y miro hacia el gran planeta azul

-Si- Gritaron a coro con fuerza

_____

-¡Darien!- Dijo con voz fuertes mientras abría la puerta -¿Estás aquí?- Se adentro a la habitación y miro hacia todos lados

-¡Serena!- Salió de la cocina, llevaba puesto un delantal amarillo y las manos enjabonadas -¿Qué haces aquí?- Miro el reloj –¿No quedamos que te vería en tu casa?- Decía confundido

-Si- emocionada, entrelazo sus manos por atrás de su espalda –Pero como andaba por aquí decidí darte una sorpresa y venir yo por ti- le sonrió -¿Estas ocupado?- Miro sus manos llenas de jabón

-No, solo estaba terminando de lavar uno trastes – Se adentro a la cocina –Siéntate por favor ahora termino- Se escucho desde dentro

-Si- Se iba a sentar sobre el sillón pero una pequeña maleta a medio hacer llamo su atención –Darien, ¿Por qué no has terminado de arreglar tu maleta?, si ya mañana nos vamos – se sentó a lado de la maleta y comenzó a guardar el resto de sus cosas

-No podre ir Serena, cancelaron mi permiso para salir este fin de semana, porque ahí mucho trabajo atrasado que se debe entregar este lunes- suspiro frustrado

-Darien - la expresión de Serena se ensombreció y su voz se noto triste - ya me había hecho a la idea que pasaría el fin de semana junto a ti- lo miro llena de tristeza

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de pasar todo el fin de semana a tu lado- la tomo con delicadeza de su barbilla

-¿Y no hay forma de que puedas ir?- lo miro esperanzada

-No puedo dejar el trabajo votado, sería una irresponsabilidad de mi parte-

-Tienes razón Darien- Se escucho con pesadumbre –No puedes quedar mal en tu trabajo-

-¡Oh! Mi princesita, no te pongas así, seguramente te divertirás mucho con las chicas y con los chicos- Serena solo asintió con la cabeza y se abalanzo a los brazos de Darien el cual correspondió con un fuerte abrazo

-Pero no va a ser lo mismo sin ti, te voy a extrañar mucho- Se hundió en su pecho y inhalo su delicioso aroma

-Yo también te extrañare- Se miraron y luego sonrieron con complicidad, Serena cerró los ojos y Darien se fue acercando lentamente hasta fundirse en un tierno beso, con cuidado Darien la fue atrayendo hacia su cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente juntos, Serena coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro y sintió su corazón que latía con rapidez, Darien al sentir el contacto la apretó más hacia si mientras que la rubia deslizaba sus manos hacia su cuello hasta abrazarlo, sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse por la falta de aire y despacio se fueron alejando quedando de frente mirándose con ternura, con amor

-Pero yo te extrañare más- Sonrió divertida la rubia y lo tomo de la mano -Es mejor que nos vayamos seguramente las chicas ya nos han de estar esperando-

-Tienes razón- la acerco hacia él y le dio un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios, tomo sus llaves y ambos salieron del departamento

_______

-¡Mi princesa ya estoy de regreso!. Muy pronto estaré a lado de vos- Un fuerte escalofrió inundo todo su cuerpo, la oscuridad la cubrió, se sentía sola con un miedo inmenso, así que apretó más fuerte lo que tenía entre sus brazos

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!- escucho a lo lejos - ¡Serena!- la rubia alzó la vista y se topo con un casco blanco, se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera de una motocicleta azul –Ya llegamos- El conductor ladeo un poco la cabeza y alzo la pantalla ahumada que cubría sus ojos -¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Si- apenas y se escucho –Es solo que se siente tan bien estar así, abrazándote- Darien se sonrojo y ella lo apretó con más fuerza

-Pero sería aun mejor si yo también te abrazara-Se quito el casco, giro su rostro y le sonrió

-Tienes razón, pero quiero estar así unos minutos más- hundió su cabeza con todo y casco en la espalda del chico, mientras que Darien se enderezó

-¡Hola Setsuna!, ¡Hola Hotaru!-

-¡Que tal Darien!, ¡Hola Serena!—Se encontraba parada junto a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros, a solo unos cuantos pasos de la estruendosa motocicleta

-Hola Setsuna, Hotaru-Ruborizada lo sonto, se quito el casco y se bajo de la moto

-¡Princesa!- rápidamente se acerco a la rubia quien se inclino para abrazarla -¡qué alegría me da verte!- se acurruco en su regazo

-A mi también- le sonreía mientras la abrazaba

-Hoy andas muy entusiasta Hotaru-Decía Darien quien le sonreía

-Es que tenia muchas ganas de verlos, compre unas galletas que seguro les van a gustar-Tomo a Serena de la mano y la jalo hacia la casa –Vamos- abrió la puerta y entraron seguidas por Setsuna y Darien quien cerró la puerta

-Ya llegamos- grito Hotaru

-Hotaru, si que tardaron, seguramente ya no deben de tardar Serena y Dari…- Decía Michiru mientras iba saliendo de la cocina con una charola con un plato de galletas y tres pares de pequeñas tazas –¡Oh! pero si ya están aquí- les sonrió

-¡Hola, Michiru!-Saludo Serena mientras le sonreía

-¡Hola!- Saludo desde lejos Darien quien también sonreía

-Siéntense- Decía Setsuna quien ya se había acercado a la pequeña sala de la estancia

-Si- Contesto Darien

-Princesa- se sonrojo y la miro –Te sentaras con migo verdad

-Claro- juntas caminaron y se sentaron en el sillón, en donde también se sentó Darien

-Traeré el té- Dijo Setsuna quien enseguida se dirigió a la cocina

-¿Y Haruka? –Pregunto Darien quien miraba hacia las escaleras

-No tarda en bajar, está arreglando sus cosas, para la próxima carrera-Se sentó Michiru frente a ellos

-Debemos ir a verla- Emocionada se le acerco a Darien y lo miro con ojos soñadores

-Si- Decía nerviosos y penado, mientras una pequeña risita salió de Hotaru y de Michiru

-Justo tengo las entradas, aquí- Michiru les mostro las entradas orgullosa abanicándolas

-Genial- Rápidamente se le acerco Serena y la miro con admiración

-Yo era el que le iba a dar las entradas a cabeza de bombón, recuerdas- Se quejaba Haruka quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y recargada en el marco de la puerta

-No pude resistirlo- Sonrió con inocencia

-Que le vamos a hacer- Le correspondió la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado

-Haruka, porqué no nos habías dicho antes que ibas a participar en una nueva carrera- Decía entre emocionada y recriminatoria Serena

-Hace mucho que no competías- Comento Haruka

-Lo que pasa es que como aun no era seguro, no querría comentarlo- Se cruzo las piernas

-Aquí está el té- Se acerco Setsuna con una pequeña charola con una tetera humeando y comenzó a servir el té en las pequeñas tazas, mientras que Hotaru las repartía

-Gracias- le sonrió Serena y le dio un sorbo –Esta delicioso- Las miro

-¿De dónde es?- Pregunto Darien quien también acababa de darle un sorbo a su té

-No lo sabemos, el día que Hotaru se entero que venían, se desapareció por unas horas y cuando la encontramos traía una gran bolsa llena de cosas-Decía Haruka mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a su te

-Por más que tratamos de sacarle la información, no nos quiso decir nada- Decía Setsuna mientras miraba a Hotaru

-Pruébalas- Le acerco el plato lleno de galletas a Serena, tomo una y mordió

-Están riquísimas- sus ojos brillaron al sentir el riquísimo sabor –Tienes que probarlas Darien- Le extendió la charola y tomo una mientras Serena seguía comiendo las galletas, ante la satisfecha mirada de Hotaru

-Dime pequeña donde las compraste- La miro Darien quien también tomaba galletas del plato que Serena aun sostenía

-Es un secreto- les sonrió, traía su taza de té en las manos la cual repentinamente dejo caer captando la atención de todos -Una energía maligna se acerca a nuestro planeta- Su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto de la ventana, de repente miro a Haruka y se levanto del sillón -¡Ya está aquí!-La pequeña de ojos violetas salió corriendo de la casa seguida por Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Serena y Darien. Hotaru al llegar al jardín de la casa se detuvo y miro hacia todos lados

-¡Esta en el puerto!- Grito Darien quien miraba entre los arboles

-¿En el puerto?- Lo miro Haruka

-Vamos – Dijo Serena y todos comenzaron a adentrarse entre los arboles

____

En el jardín del templo Hikawa se encontraban cuatro chicas sentadas bajo uno de los grandes árboles del jardín

-Estoy muy cansada- Decía Mina mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pasto

-No es para tanto-Le decía Ami

-Prometimos ayudarle a Rei a ordenar el templo no- Comentaba Lita quien ese abanicaba con la mano

-Pero no es justo que Serena no nos ayudara- Se quejaba la rubia mientras pataleaba

-Ya saben cómo es Serena- Decía Rei –Siempre es…

-¡Chicas!- Las llamo la pequeña gata negra con una luna creciente en la frente, se encontraba muy agitada

-¿Que ocurre Luna?- Le pregunto Ami

-Algo extraño esta sucediendo en el puerto- les dio la espalda –Vamos debemos darnos prisa- Comenzó a correr

-Si- Se levantaron con rapidez y la siguieron a toda velocidad

_____

-¡Haruka!- Volteo la rubia mientras corría, pero al girar su rostro para ver quien la llamaba, solo sintió como era empujada con fuerza por Serena, y ambas rodaron cuesta abajo, perdiéndose entre los arboles

-¡Serena!- Grito desesperado Darien al ver la enorme hacha clavada en el piso

-¡Estamos bien!- Se escucho el grito de Serena entre los arboles

-Príncipe ¡cuidado!- Grito Hotaru, quien era atacada al igual que Setsuna y Michiru por varios hombres con armadura negra que les lanzaban fuertes estocadas con sus lanzas

Darien al escuchar la voz de la pequeña logro esquivar la espada que blandía un ser con feroz armadura negra que apuntaba directo a su pecho -¿Quién eres tú?- le exigió, pero el guerrero no le contesto, solo lo volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Darien recibió el golpe con su bastón

-Transformémonos- Grito Setsuna, quien había corrido para esquivar el ataque de dos de los extraños guerreros

-Si- Dijeron las tres al unisonó

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón transformación-

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno transformación -

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta de Neptuno Transformación -

-¡Ayudemos al príncipe!- Grito Sailor Saturn quien trataba de acercarse, pero varios guerreros se lo impedían

-Grito mortal- Se escucho y los soldados que detenían a la pequeña Sailor desaparecieron

-¡Darien!- lo llamo la rubia que y se encontraba nuevamente en la colina junto con Haruka que la sostenía con uno de sus brazos

Tuxedo Mask miro por un segundo a la rubia y después le enterró su bastón en el pecho al hombre de armadura negra –Serena- corrió hasta las dos rubias –¿Están bien?-

-Si- Contesto Serena con tranquilidad

-Es una inconsciente, yo pude haberlo esquivado- La miraba con reproche

-Lo se pero no podía permitir que nada te pasara- Haruka con cuidado soltó a Serena y se la dio a Tuxedo Mask quien la tomaba con cuidado

-¡Princesa estas bien!- corrió desesperada la pequeña Sailor

-La energía se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte- miro hacia el puerto Sailor Pluto

-Seguramente debe de haber más- Decía Sailor Neptune

-Debemos apresurarnos, puede que lastimen a alguien- Decía Serena que aun se encontraba en brazos de Tuxedo Mask

-No cabeza de Bombón, tu quédate aquí con Tuxedo Mask, nosotras nos encargaremos- Decía Haruka mientras se acercaba a Sailor Neptune

-¡Chicas!- Las llamo Serena, pero ellas solo les sonrieron y se fueron

-¡Quiero ir con ellas!- Miraba suplicante a Tuxedo Mask

-Descansa – la recostó sobre un árbol

-Pero yo quiero ir con ellas- Le reprocho y trato de levantarse

-Solo descansa unos minutos el golpe que te diste fue muy fuerte- le acaricio su rostro

-Si- lo miro y se recargo sobre el árbol

_____

-Chicas, ya están aquí- Decía sorprendida Sailor Uranus

-Luna detecto una energía muy extraña que se estaba introduciendo a la tierra-Decía Sailor Mercury quien observaba el lugar atreves de su computadora

-Así que venimos a ver qué estaba pasando-Decía Sailor Jupiter

-¡Hola Sailor Uranus!- Saludo jactanciosa

-Sailor Star Fighter – Respondió recelosa

-Ustedes también vinieron- Decía Sailor Venus

-Estábamos cerca de aquí y al sentir esa extraña energía decidimos venir a ver que pasaba –Contesto Sailor Star Maker

-Cuando veníamos para acá- Unos seres con armaduras negras nos atacaron-Contaba Sailor Star Healer

-Y Sailor Moon, ¿donde está? – Decía preocupada, mientras miraba a todos lados

-Esta con Darien – Contesto Sailor Uranus

-¿Está bien?- Se escucho aun más preocupado

-Si, no ahí nada de que preocuparse- Dijo la pequeña Sailor -Nuestros príncipes están bien-

-Chicas, ¿que hacemos?, no hay nada aquí- Decía con fastidio Sailor Star Healer

-Están aquí - Decía Sailor Pluto quien se puso en guardia

-¡Cuidado!- Se escucho un estruendoso golpe en el piso

-Contra ellos- Grito Sailor Venus

Se encontraban rodeados, les duplicaban el número, pero aun así todos comenzaron a pelear, corriendo hacia ellos, Sailor Uranus saco su espada y ataco a uno de los guerreros

La batalla era feroz sus respiraciones se encontraban, muy agitadas el cansancio las empezaba a vencer

____

Darien debemos ayudar a las chicas creo que están en problemas- Decía Serena mientras escuchaba los golpes y gritos

-Tienes razón- Se levanto Tuxedo Mask y miro hacia donde habían desaparecido las chicas

-Vamos- Lo miro Serena

-No los dejaremos ir- Se escucho una grave voz detrás de ellos

-Tuxedo Mask detrás de ti- Grito la rubia que se encontraba aun sentada debajo del árbol

Tuxedo Mask detuvo el ataque de la espada tomando su bastón con ambas manos, poco a poco comenzó levantarse hasta quedar frente a él guerrero, lo miro a los ojos, eran muy negros y profundos, llenos de maldad

-Serena transfórmate en Eternal Sailor Moon y ve con las chicas, mientras yo los detendré- Grito mientras se liberaba de la presión del arma

-Pero Tuxedo Mask- Decía preocupada, mientras lo miraba a los nuevos seres de armadura negra que aparecían entre las sombras de los arboles

-Apresúrate- Le enterró su bastón en el pecho al guerrero de armadura negra quien desapareció

-Si- tomo su broche de transformación – Eternal Sailor Moon Transformación- Se transformo –Tuxedo Mask apresúrate- se miraron unos segundos y comenzó a correr entre los arboles

____

Sailor Saturn tomo su báculo entre sus manos –¡Campo de energía!-Aun en la misma posición comenzó a retroceder, pero detuvo los rayos negros que iban directo hacia Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Neptune que con dificultad trataban de ponerse en pie

-Acaso no dejaran de salir jamás- dijo Sailor Mercury que acababa de esquivar un hacha lanzada por uno de los soldados –¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!- le dio de lleno al guerrero y desapareció

-Tenemos que derrotarlos- Grito Sailor Star Maker quien ayudaba a Sailor Júpiter quien acababa de ser golpeada en el estomago por uno de los soldados negros –¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!- Con la potencia de su rayo trapazó a dos de los guerreros que estaban juntos

____

-¿Que me está pasando?, me siento tan cansada-Sudorosa y agitada se recargo sobre un árbol –Siento que perderé mi transformación en cualquier momento- Se agarro la cabeza – ¿Qué me está pasando?, no puedo más- se dejo caer debajo de un árbol

-¡Cuidado Sailor Mars!- se escucho débilmente la voz de Sailor Venus

-¡Chicas!- se levanto con dificultad –No debo darme por vencida, debo ayudarlas- Comenzó a correr nuevamente

____

Las Sailors separadas en tres pequeños grupos, de un lado se encontraban Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Pluto, en el centro estaban Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Neptune Sailor Saturn y Sailor Jupiter y en el centro estaban Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Star Fighter, rodeando al pequeño grupo de soldados que quedaba y las atacaba con tremenda fuerza

-Estas bien Sailor Star Fighter-Decía Sailor Uranus quien cubría con su cuerpo a la Sailor de uniforme negro que se encontraba inclinada con una rodilla sobre el piso tratando de parar la herida sangrante que tenía en uno de sus brazos

-Son más fuertes de lo que pensé- Se erguió nuevamente- Hay que destruirlos- se coloco a la par de la Sailor se cabellos rubios, ambas se miraron, sonrieron con complicidad y comenzaron a correr hacia los soldados que se encontraban luchando contra Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Venus .-¡Láser de estrella fugaz!- el rayo le dio directo al pecho a uno de los guerras , el cual salió volando hasta caer el mar

-¡Espada de Urano elimina!- corto en dos al guerrero de negro que se encontraba amarrado por la cadena de Sailor Venus

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!-las hojas comenzaron a salir con gran velocidad hasta enterrarse en el cuerpo del soldado que estaba a punto de atacarla con un rayo proveniente de su espada

-Vamos chicas solo quedan unos pocos- Grito Sailor Venus quien veía fijamente a los seis guerreros que quedaban

-Si- gritaron a coro

-¡Grito mortal!- AL dar de lleno el poder al guerrero desapareció al instante

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- el soldado que se encontraba frente a ella desaparición con el ataque marino

-¡Infierno estelar de Healer!- traspaso con su poder a los dos tenía en frente

-¡Tierra tiembla!- desaparecieron los últimos dos soldados tras un grito de dolor

-Lo hemos logrado chicas- decía llena de satisfacción y cansancio Sailor Mercury

-Tienes razón- Decía Sailor Jupiter que se había acercado a su lado

-Estas bien Sailor Uranus- decía la Sailor de cabellos agua marina

-Claro- le sonreía

-Al parecer has mejorado un poco Sailor Uranus-Dijo irónica Sailor Star Fighter, su respiración estaba muy acelerada y la herida del brazo aun le sangraba

-¡Ja! te da envidia que yo si este en buena condición- se le acerco llena de superioridad

-¡Yo!- se señalo –tenerte envidia- la veía con incredulidad

De repente Sailor Star Fighter empujo a Sailor Uranus que cayó al suelo, todos giraron y miraron el soldado con su espada en lo alto, ya no traía puesto su yelmo por lo tanto se podía ver su rostro el cual estaba mojado al igual que su cabello y armadura, en su mirada se podía ver el dolor que sentía al tener atravesado en su pecho la punta de un bastón negro

-Tuxedo Mask- gritaron las Inners y el enmascarado se coloco frente

-¿quién eres?- le grito el enmascarado que aun tenia la punta de su bastón entre sus manos

-Yo solo sirvo a mi señor-su corazón dejo de latir su respiración se detuvo y poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer

-Al parecer hoy es el día en que todos me avientan al suelo-Dijo entre dientes Sailor Uranus quien aun se encontraba en el suelo

-No te quejes-Le extendió su mano Sailor Star Fighter y Sailor Uranus la tomo y se puso nuevamente de pie –Creo que me equivoque, sigues igual que siempre- Se burlo

Tuxedo Mask regreso su bastón a tamaño normal y lo guardo dentro de su trague – Al perecer a aparecido un nuevo enemigo- volteo a ver a las guerreras

-La llegada de estos extraños guerreros seguramente tiene que ver con la aparición de esa extraña energía- Dijo Sailor Mercury

-Solo han quedado los rastros de la batalla, pero nada de ellos, pareciera como si no existieran- Decía Sailor Jupiter mientras observaba el desolado lugar

-Cuando los matábamos desaparecían, como si se los llevara el viento- Comento Sailor Star Healer quien se recargo sobre un poste de luz

-Eran muy fuertes- Dijo Sailor Saturn

-¿Donde está Sailor Moon?- Pregunto Tuxedo Mask mientras la buscaba con la mirada

-¿No estaba contigo?- Cuestiono Sailor Uranus

-Cuando estábamos en el bosque nos atacaron un grupo de esos soldados, así que le dije que las alcanzara mientras yo los detenía- camino hacia el uno de los barandales que se encontraba rodeando el puerto

-Vamos a buscarla- Grito Sailor Star Fighter

-No tan rápido Sailors Scouts- Dijo un guerrero con armadura blanca que se encontraba a la cabeza de un gran grupo de guerreros con armaduras negras, todos llevaban en sus manos espadas, hachas, lanzas, estaban muy bien armados

-Esto no puede ser posible- Contemplaba impactada Sailor Júpiter

-Acaso no dejaran de aparecer- Decía Sailor Star Maker

-Eso no importa, nosotras tenemos que luchar- Grito Sailor Saturn

-¡Ataquen!- Grito el guerrero de armadura blanca que encabezaba el pequeño batallón que comenzó a correr hacia las guerreas después de haber escuchado la orden

-¡Vamos chicas!- corrieron también hasta encontrarse con los guerreros y comenzar a pelear cada una atacaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de destruirlos

____

-¡Chicas!-su cara mostraba cansancio, casi no podía respirar, con su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza el broche que llevaba sobre su pecho –Por favor cristal de plata ayúdame- no podía dejar de mirar la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos

____

-Ya no puedo más- se dejaba caer lentamente hacia el suelo –son demasiados

-Vamos Sailor Mercury- La miro con preocupación –No te des porvencida- un soldado le dio un fuerte golpe por la espalda dejándola inconsciente

-Sailor Star Maker- Grito Sailor Star Healer ,mientras se acercaba hasta ella, se inclino y la acomodo despacio entre sus piernas

- Yo la protegeré, tu ayuda a las demás- la tomo por el hombro y le sonrió

-Gracias Sailor Saturn- Recostó cuidadosamente a la Sailor que yacía inconsciente y se levanto y corrió hacia donde estaba Sailor Pluto peleando con su cetro de granate con uno de los guerreros que trataba de ensartarla con su lanza

-¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!- El soldado que la atacaba dejo de moverse y desaparecio

-Gracias- la miro con gratitud

-No hay porque – le sonrió-Vamos- corrieron hasta perderse entre los soldados y las guerreras que luchaban

Poco a poco los poderes de las guerreras iban reduciéndose en fuerza mientras que cada vez aparecían mas soldados los cuales atacaban con más ferocidad, causando que las Sailor retrocedieran y se ubicarán a un extremo pegados a la oriya del puerto, mientras el guerrero con armadura blanca se reía con maldad

-Destrúyanlas- Grito con vehemencia

-Yo no dejare que destruyas a unas chicas casi tan bonitas como yo– Decía Eternal Sailor Moon quien se encontraba del lado contrario de los guerreros

-¡Sailor Moon!- Gritaron a coro y los guerreros voltearon

-¿Tu eres?- la miro el guerrero de armadura blanca y Eternal Sailor Moon voteo

–YoSoy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna-

-YA veo- sonrió satisfecho

-¡ja!- varios guerreros se rieron –Tu no podrás detenernos- grito un ode los guerreros con armadura negra que se encontraba más próxima a Eternal Sailor Moon

-Ya lo veras- Saco su cetro –¡Por el poder de el cristal de la luna plateada!- Al contacto con el poder de Eternal Sailor Moon comenzaron a desaparecer con gran velocidad los guerreros que intentaban atacarla a ella y a las Sailors, unos lograron retroceder hasta llegar a la altura del guerreo de armadura blanco

-¡Qué es lo que quieren?- Grito Sailor Moon quien ya se encontraba rodeada de por Tuxedo Mask y las Sailors que al instante se colocaron en posición de ataque al ver correr a los guerreros hacia ellas listos para atacar

-Paraos- Retumbo la tranquila voz del guerrero con armadura blanca, y los soldados se detuvieron, quedando como estatuas

Despacio y con clama el guerrero con armadura blanca comenzó a caminar hasta alejarse de sus guerreros y quedar en un punto intermedio entre ellos y las Sailors –Yo jamás me atrevería a atacara a la hermosa princesa de la Luna- Se quito su yelmo, mostrando sus profundos ojos azules y su radiante cabellera rubia con ligeros destellos rojos, tomo su yelmo y lo sostuvo a un costado con su brazo y se inclino haciendo una reverencia –Es un placer conocerla- Sonrió –Hasta pronto Princesa de la Luna-le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia sus guerreros

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Eternal Sailor Moon quien había un par de pasos al frente

El guerrero con armadura blanca volteo y sonrío –Todos me conocen como el Guerrero Blanco, mi princesa- Se coloco nuevamente su yelmo, dándole la espalda, caminando lentamente hasta que se detuvo frente a sus guerreros y desapareció seguido por los soldados

-NO entiendo- Miraba fijamente Sailor Venus el lugar espacio vacío que habían dejado los soldados

-Lo que sea no es nada bueno- Decía Sailor Saturn quien comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a l lugar en donde anteriormente había estado el Guerrero Blanco

-Pronto mi transformación desaparecerá- Pensaba Sailor Moon mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia uno de los barandales que daban hacia el mar, respiraba con dificultad –Es mejor que regresemos a la normalidad, decía Eternal Sailor Moon con fuerza mientras su transformación iba desapareciendo –pronto llegara gente para ver que fue lo que sucedió- se giro y los miro, Darien ya se encontraba su lado al igual que las demás

-Es mejor que regresemos- Comento Yaten quien junto con Seiya sostenían a Taiki quien se encontraba medio herido

-Si- Contestaron a coro y todos comenzaron a alejarse a excepción de Darien quien tomo de la mano de Serena antes de que se alejar también

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Decía preocupado

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Contesto nerviosa

-Has estado muy rara últimamente- la miro fijamente- ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en llegar?-

-No puedo decirle- Pensaba mientras posaba su mirada en la luna que ya se encontraba en todo su esplendor –Porqué tenemos que pelear nuevamente- se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazo, con lagrimas en sus ojos se acurruco sobre su pecho –No quiero que te pase nada, otra vez-

-No me pasara nada- la tomo entre sus brazos y se miraron –Todo estará bien, juntos lucharemos y venceremos al nuevo enemigo- Lentamente se fue inclinando hasta llegar presionar los labios de la rubia con delicadeza, Serena al contacto cerró los ojos y dejo llevar por el beso

Lenta mente se separaron y se miraron –Perdóname por no decirte la verdad Darien- pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos en la espera de un nuevo beso

Continuara…

Hola nuevamente y pues este capítulo es el más largo que he hecho, me sorprende que haya salido así de grande, perp bueno no lo podía cortar asi que, no me quedo de otras más que dejarlo así. espero les haya gustado y si no pues también díganmelo y si lo puedo mejorar con gusto lo hare, **no olviden dejar sus comentarios por medio de un review **el cual me llenaría de felicidad.

A por cierto antes que lo olvide, quiero disculparme por todas las historias que deberia de leer y no lo he hecho y pues es que la verdad mi cabez no me da para mucho y mi concentracion es poca, pero aunque tarde un poco más leere todas sus historias ya que no las olvido, si estan presentes pero me siento un poco indispuesta, jajaja ya despues les platicare por que, cuando menos se los esperen llegaran mis reviews, pero por el mometno tardare un poco más, gracias por leerme chicas las quiero jiji creo que sabran para quienes van dirijidas este mensaje

Hasta pronto y espero hayan disfrutado su comienzo de año

No olviden participar en el concurso de Sailor Moon dejando su voto

En la página

**.net/forum/Concurso_Sailor_Moon_Fanfics/53818/**


	3. Abdiel

**Dios, nunca pensé que me tardaría tanto en actualizar, pero para las que pensaban que había abandonado, aquí estoy lista para seguir y terminar todas mis historias,. **

**Para empezar les contare los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos meses, primero y más importante, ya tuve a mi bebe, es una preciosa niña y se llama Kaileena, segundo estoy total y absolutamente Dramiotizada todo gracias a Lauris, alias Ashamend Kawaii que me llevo al mundo de los dramiones. Así que si a alguien hay que echarle la culpa es a ella, hay le reclaman, jajaja te lo dije amiga**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**Natustar** ME alegra que te haya gustado y pues Ya estoy de regreso así que, espero me sigas leyendo

Espero les guste

**CUARTO MENGUANTE**

**Capitulo III Abdiel**

Hermosos arboles cubrían las grandes montañas que radiaban la carretera, el sol se encontraba a su máximo esplendor y dentro de una pequeña camioneta, se encontraban apretujadas cinco lindas chicas y tres apuestos jóvenes, todos excepto el copiloto se encontraban exhaustos y molestos debido al largo camino.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar?— Pregunto Serena que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la camioneta junto con toda una pila de maletas sobre de ella.

—No— Respondió molesto Taiki por veinteava ocasión.

—Ya me entumí— chillo desesperada.

—No te quejes Serena— La miro divertida la pelinegra.

—Como tú estás muy cómoda en tu asiento — La miro con reproche.

—Ni que fuera para tanto, a demás, ya vamos a llegar— Dijo con simpleza.

—Entonces, que te parece si cambiamos de lugar— Con dificultad se hiso espacio entre las maletas y se coloco detrás de la pelinegra.

—Claro, que ¡NO!— Se giro para encararla y le saco la lengua.

— ¡Ya verás!— Como pudo la tomo de los brazos y la comenzó a jalar hacia la cajuela.

— ¡Chicas ayúdenme!— Rei miro desesperada a Lita y Mina quienes enseguida la comenzaron a jalar por los pies de nuevo hacía su asiento para evitar que Serena la siguiera zarandeando, ya que al mover a Rei de un lado a otro empujaba hacía hacia Ami, quien tenía ya su cara incrustada en el vidrio de la puerta.

—Chicas tranquilícense— Decía Ami con tranquilidad mientras que intentaba inútilmente despegarse del vidrio con sus manos.

— ¡Ya basta!— Grito Yaten molesto.

Al instante Rei le quitó el pie que tenia sobre su cara y todas hasta Serena se sentaron propiamente en sus respectivos lugares.

—Lo sentimos— Dijeron a coro las cinco sonrojadas chicas.

—Yaten, no seas tan amargado, que no ves que solo están jugando— Le decía Taiki mientras tomaba tranquilamente una curva.

—Eso lo dices, porque no vienes sentado ha lado de ellas— Se cruzo de brazos, recargo su frente en la ventana y comenzó a ver el paisaje atreves de ella.

—Ya hemos llegado— Dijo emocionado Seiya mientras se giraba para ver alegremente a sus amigas.

—Genial— Grito Serena que al instante se levanto bruscamente de su apretujado asiento y se estrello con el techo del carro — ¡Auch! — Se dejo caer de nuevo en su asiento mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

La entrada era hermosa, uno bello arco de madera les daba la bienvenida al pequeño recinto, los grandes y viejos arboles adornaban el camino hacia las pequeñas y coloridas cabañas que se encontraba alrededor dejaban espacio al gran mirador que daba hacia el tranquilo lago.

Sin pensarlo Serena salió corriendo directo al mirador y se empino en el barandal para ver el hermoso paisaje —Es tan hermoso — ya más tranquila se recargo en el barandal —Lastima que mi Darien no haya podido venir.

—¡Serena apúrate!—Le grito Rei desde lo alto del camino antes de entrar junto con los demás a una de las cabañas más grandes.

— ¡Sí!— Miro por última vez el hermoso lago antes de salir corriendo junto a sus amigos.

_______

Las grandes puertas que daban paso a un grande y lúgubre salón se abrieron dando paso al guerrero blanco que caminaba altivo hacía el centro del salón.

—Mí señor, ya todo está listo para su regreso— Se postro enfrente de una silueta oscura que miraba fijamente por la ventana.

—Por fin, después de tanto tiempo la tendré frente a mí— Se giro y lo miro fijamente antes de desaparecer.

_______

La tranquilidad del lugar solo era interrumpida por varias risas provenientes de la alberca.

— ¿A dónde vas Serena?—Grito Mina al ver que Serena salía de la alberca, antes de ser ahogada por Yaten y Rei que no paraban de reír al ver la cara de desesperación de la rubia.

—Voy a ir a dar una vuelta, antes de cenar— Les sonrió antes de cruzar el umbral que conducía hacía el camino que daba al lago.

—¡Con cuidado Bombón!— Le grito antes de ser aventado a la alberca por Ami y Lita que no paraban de reir.

Con tranquilidad Serena iba bajando las largas y pequeñas escaleras —Es tan hermoso este lugar— Maravillada se detuvo en uno de los descansos de las largas escaleras —Es una lastima que mi Darien no haya podido venir— Suspiro —Seguramente pensaría igual que yo— Resignada sonrió con tristeza y se avanzando sendero abajo.

La luz del sol se reflejaba en el lago dando un brillo hermoso y tranquilo al lugar, Serena comenzó a caminar a un lado de la orilla del lago, hasta que encontró un grueso y seco tronco y se sentó en el para admirar mejor la belleza del lugar —¿Qué lindo?— Recargo su rostro sobre sus manos y lentamente cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor los sonidos del bosque y del agua moverse lentamente —¡Creo que ya es tarde?— Pensó, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, para toparse con el sol desaparecer entre las sombras —¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?— Bruscamente se levanto y camino de regreso hacia las escaleras.

La oscuridad cada vez se intensificaba más ya no se podían distinguir a lo lejos las cabañas, el agua del lago se veía negra, como si fuera un espeso lago de chapopote —Esto no es normal— Pensó, instintivamente se coloco en posición de ataque.

—Me sorprendes princesa mía, tus reflejos son mucho mejores de lo que recuerdo— Le susurraron al oído

—Hazte presente— Miro a su alrededor, forzando la vista para tratar de mirar en la oscuridad.

De repente un misterioso brillo la deslumbro, obligándola a cubrirse con sus brazos su rostro, ya acostumbrada su visión se descubrió los ojos y miro rápidamente el escenario el cual había cambiado de un hermoso bosque lleno de vida a un desolado y decrepito desierto, el piso estaba agrietado, seco, y el cielo era de un rojo muy tenue, se podía ver la tierra, hermosa y azul y la luna resplandeciente a su lado, pero no era como ella la recordaba.

—¡La luna!— Solo la pudo contemplar fijamente por un instante ya que gran cantidad de soldados aparecieron a su alrededor, todos en posición de ataque.

Serena al verlos saco su broche de transformación –Eternal Sailor Moon- Las alas rápidamente cubrieron su cuerpo formando su pequeño uniforme de marinero de vivos colores.

Los guerreros sin temor comenzaron atacarla, lanzaban espadas, hachas, bolas de electricidad que con dificultado Eternal Sailor Moon esquivaba, cansada se oculto por un instante entre un par de secos árboles para recobrar un poco de aliento —¡Chicas¡— Aspiro — ¿Donde están?— Tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no logro esquivar el filo de un hacha que rozo sus mejilla ocasionando que un hilo de sangre se formara rápidamente.

______

—Chicas nos vemos en la cena— Les dijo Taiki mientras les aventaba sus toallas a Yaten y a Seiya quienes apenas iban saliendo de la alberca.

—Si—Grito Mina, mientras intentaba inútilmente sumergir a Lita.

—Gracias— Seiya respondió molesto porque se tuvo que volver a meter a la alberca por su toalla la cual ya había quedado toda mojada.

—Anda Seiya, apúrate—Burlón, le apresuro Yaten quien se encontraba ya en el umbral del camino rumbo a las cabañas, secándose su cuerpo.

—Ya voy, ya voy— Llego hasta ellos a paso lento y juntos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su habitación.

—No olviden que la cena se sirve a las ocho— Les grito Ami quien ya se había salido de la alberca

—¡Sí!— Respondió Seiya con un grito —¿Donde estará mi Bombón?— Se detuvo y miro hacia el lago admirando con expresión nostálgica el hermoso lugar.

______

—Son demasiados— Con todas sus fuerzas detuvo el mortal golpe, bloqueándolo con su báculo, logrando liberarse y alejarse unos cuantos pasos— ¡Es ahora o nunca!— Tomo su báculo en sus dos manos y grito —¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!— Un gran brillo dorado comenzó a emerger desde la punta del báculo, destruyendo al instante a todos los guerreros que había a su alrededor —Lo logre— Exhausta se dejo caer sobre el agrietado suelo —Ahora tengo que salir de aquí— Con gran pesadez se levanto y comenzó a caminar pero no avanzó mucho ya que su dificultad para respirar aumento —Ya no puedo más— Se recargo exhausta sobre una gran roca.

Un fuerte crujido se escucho a su espalda provocando que Eternal Sailor Moon volteara, aterrada miro como un nuevo ejército de guerreros negros se formaba ante sus ojos —Esto no puede estar pasando— Su intento por correr fue inútil ya que sus piernas no le respondieron —¡No!— Grito desesperada tratando de cubrirse con sus manos, mientras el nuevo grupo de soldados la rodeaban apuntándole con sus diferentes armas, todos listos para matar.

—Suficiente— Retumbo una potente y autoritaria voz por todo el lugar ocasionando que los soldados perdieran el feroz brillo de sus ojos y lentamente comenzaran a desaparecer.

Sorprendida, Eternal Sailor Moon se levanto nuevamente, buscando al dueño de esa voz que tan conocida era ya para ella — ¿Quién eres?— Termino en un susurro su fallido grito.

—Princesa mía, en verdad me lastima el saber que aun no me recuerdas— Volvió a retumbar la potente voz, solo que esta vez ya no era autoritaria si no que más bien se escuchaba un tanto dolida —Pero no importa princesa mía, por que se que pronto eso cambiara.

El viento el cual era inexistente comenzó a surgir, levantando una inmensa capa de polvo que rápidamente se fue volviendo un remolino que se levantaba desde el suelo hasta el cielo destruyendo los secos arboles que había a su paso, Eternal temerosa dio unos pasos hacia atrás temiendo ser arrastrada por el torbellino.

El torbellino que cada vez cobraba más y más fuerza dejo de girar deteniéndose como si el tiempo lo hubiese paralizado, un minuto después volvió a girar nuevamente pero esta vez con gran lentitud acercándose más y más a Eternal Sailor Moon que solo seguía el gran remolino con la mirada, ya estando frente a ella dejo de avanzar haciéndose aun más lento, cayendo alrededor las partículas de polvo que con potencia había levantando y descubriendo así, a un ser de vestiduras blancas muy parecidas a las túnicas griegas cubriendo su musculoso y moreno cuerpo, su rostro era hermoso, suave y terso, sus sedosos cabellos eran blancos con destellos grises, muy cortos, lacios y alborotados, su ojos eran muy exóticos debido a que su ojo izquierdo era de un azul profundo y su ojo derecho de una especié de plateado muy brilloso, causando que su mirada fuera aun más profunda y penetrante de lo que debiera ser.

— ¡Abdiel!— Debido a la sorpresa Eternal Sailor Moon se llevo sus manos a su boca, intentado calmar su asombro.

—Princesa mía, me alegra tanto que vos no me haya olvidado— Sonrió galantemente mientras tomaba con delicadeza su mano izquierda y la besaba.

— ¿Creí que habías muerto?— Gentilmente quito su mano, ocasionando que él se irguiera nuevamente frente a ella.

—Gracias a vos logre sobrevivir— Acaricio su rostro, limpiando y curando mágicamente la herida que tenía en su mejilla —Lamento que mis guerreros hayan sido tan rudos con vos.

— ¡¿Esos soldados son tuyos?!— Asustada se alejo de él, dejando suspendida su mano –¿Tú fuiste quien les ordeno atacar la tierra?— Lo miraba a los ojos fijamente suplicando una respuesta.

—A si es— Su cuerpo se tenso al mirar los profundos ojos azules de la guerrera pero al instante se relajo nuevamente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Lo miro fijamente

—Es lo justo— Camino unos cuantos pasos a lado de ella dándole la espalda, fijando sufría mirada hacia la tierra —Por culpa de esos estúpidos terrícolas y de esas insignificantes guerreras que se hacen llamar vuestras guardianas, nuestro reino fue destruido, recluyendo a vos a ese estúpido y primitivo planeta— Se giro nuevamente para quedar frente a ella —Merecen ser destruidos— Sus ojos centellaron llenos de odio, el cielo crujió debido a un rayo, oscureciendo todo por un instante y apareciendo a sus espaldas un sin número de soldados negros, todos en posición de ataque

—No te lo permitiré— Nuevamente apareció su báculo entre sus manos y se coloco en posición de ataque — ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna… Antes de que pudiera tomar su báculo con ambas manos, Abdiel la detuvo con un rápido movimiento.

—Princesa mía— Con ágil destreza aprisiono sus manos acercándola hacia él, bajando lentamente el poderoso báculo que llevaba en su mano —Sus delicadas y suaves manos no están hechas para utilizar tan peligrosas armas— Con gran rapidez y de un solo movimiento se lo arrebato, en un instante el báculo comenzó a desintegrarse dejando suspendido y al descubierto el cristal de plata.

—El cristal de plata es aun más hermoso de lo que recordaba— La miro mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el cristal de plata —No cabe duda que vos es la legitima poseedora de tan magnífica arma.

—El cristal de plata no es ningún arma —Decía Eternal mientras miraba asombrada como el cristal de plata no tenía ninguna reacción ante el contacto del hombre —El cristal de plata es…

—En estos momentos, eso no importa— Con un ágil y rápido movimiento de su mano apretó el cristal de plata y lo introdujo en el pacho de Eternal, ocasionando que su uniforme cambiara a un bello y largo vestido blanco —No tenéis idea de cómo ansiaba contemplar a vos en todo su esplendor— La miro complacido y lentamente se acerco a ella hasta abrazarla.

Serena al sentir su calor un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, desesperada mira hacia la tierra buscando protección —La añoraba tanto— Se hundió todo lo que pudo su hombro para aspirar menor su aroma.

—¿Por qué lo haces?— Dijo casi en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar la tierra —La tierra es hermosa, los humanos son buenas personas, date la oportunidad de conocerlos— Se despego un poco de su abrazo para mirarlo con dulzura antes de fijar nuevamente su vista en la tierra —Yo te lo mostrare— Dijo extasiada.

—No— La soltó con brusquedad —Que acaso no veis lo que nos han hecho— La miro desesperado —Por su culpa vos y yo fuimos separados— Señalo el planeta azul.

—No es así— Lo miro molesta —Ellos no tuvieron la culpa de lo que paso y lo sabes bien.

— ¿Acaso me culpas a mí?— La furia invadía sus ojos.

Serena solo desvió la mirada —Tus actos fueron los que nos separaron, no ellos— Lo miro.

—No fue así— Con sigilo se acerco y la tomo de la barbilla —Los humanos son los únicos culpables de vuestras desgracias.

—Ellos no— pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te han hecho princesa mía?— En sus ojos se reflejaba mucho dolor — ¿Acaso te han hechizado? — Sin quererlo la apretó con fuerza —Te pusieron en mi contra — El dolor que había en sus ojos desapareció dejando paso a una ira incontenible —No los perdonare, no dejare a ni un solo humano con vida— Poso su vista en la tierra, el hermoso planeta azul lentamente fue perdiendo su esplendor al ser cubierto por una ligera sombra negra

Un potente brillo proveniente del pecho de Serena ilumino todo el lugar —Como te lo dije antes, no te lo permitiré— Tomo entre sus manos el cristal de plata y el resplandor aumento aun más, pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente.

—No seas tonta— Con su mano provoco una fuerte ola de energía regresando el cristal de plata al cuerpo de Serena —El cristal de plata no es nada a lado de mi poder— La miro con superioridad.

—No puede ser— Lo miro con horror.

—Algo que le debó de agradecer a esos humanos, es que gracias a ellos soy el poseedor de un gran poder— Apretó sus puño con orgullo —Tal vez si el cristal de plata tuviera todo su poder abría una posibilidad, pero dadas las circunstancias, eso es imposible— Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro —En tus circunstancias vos no es capaz de despertar ese poder.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Princesa mía, yo lo sé todo— Avanzo hacia ella. —Y más si se trata de vos— Llego hasta ella y le acarició su rostro, estiro su mano y chasqueo sus dedos. Al instante el guerrero blanco apareció postrado a sus pies.

—Me llamaba mi señor— Dijo sin levantar su rostro.

— La hora a llegado— Sonrió con malicia —Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Si mi se… Pero no termino la frase ya que Serena lo interrumpió

—Por favor no lo hagas— Desesperada lo tomo de su mano.

—No hay vuelta a tras— La miro mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza.

—Por favor— Su voz se quebró.

—Vete— Le dijo sin mirarlo al guerrero.

—Si mi señor— Desapareció

—¡No!— Corrió desesperada hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el guerrero.

—Tal vez haya una opción— La miro con malicia.

—Hare lo que sea, incluso doria mi vida, si así lo quisieras— Lo miro con decisión.

—Jamás princesa mía te pediría eso— Tomo su mano y la beso —Pero si hay algo que puedes hacer.

**Continuara…**

Espero les haya gustado y pues si no espero que también me lo digan. Hasta pronto

Ciao y como siempre si me equivoque, lamento las faltas de ortografía.


End file.
